


The Path to Herohood

by Paper_Dragon



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Child Abandonment, Child!Bakugou, Financial Issues, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Swearing, adoptive dad Killer, child swearing, cute heartwarming moments, dad!Kidd, dad!Killer, failed flirting, motorbike longing, off page and it is resolved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Dragon/pseuds/Paper_Dragon
Summary: Sometimes the most unexpected things happen. Changing the lives of more than just a single person, rather the strings of social webbing entangle many drawing people close to one another.The strangest of starts, can lead to the most profitable of futures.





	1. Boxes Are Not Water Appropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Killer and Kidd from One Piece will be integral parts of the story even though its set in the BNHA universe. I'm sorry if this disappoints or discourages your reading. 
> 
> Tags and relationships may change/be added as the story progresses.
> 
> There is no offense meant against the Bakugou's parents, this is completely self-indulgent writing.

Rain seemed to be never ending some years, just days on days when the sky was a monotone grey and the rain fell in steady sheets. Even an umbrella felt like a poor defence against natures onslaught, no matter how short a distance it was to walk. Killer just wanted to be home, tucked up in bed and maybe think about working a little on that English assignment he was meant to complete for next week. Or tea… 

He liked the sound of a cup of tea a lot better.

Edging along the footpath he used the shop awnings as his umbrella, the oversized coat acting to at least keep most of him dry but he knew it would be pointless once he ran out of store fronts, an eventuality considering his apartment building had isolated itself at the corner of the street to be surrounded by trees. Rubbing tiredly at his eyes he let a gaggle of high school kids wander past him, even with the rain nothing could ruin the last moments of their night out before the weekend it would seem. 

It was sad to think that although the same age he had more in common with the business men wandering listlessly about seeking their beds than the people who were his own age; he could even tell by ones grim expression towards their wallet that they were trying to calculate if their pay would last through the next week. Leaning a little more heavily against the water stained bricks of the convenience store he turned away from the lights of the street. It had to be the rain bringing about this melancholy. Six days of endless water. Even he, who loved the wet weather, grew desperate for a break at this point. 

A soft thump followed by the slow drag of cardboard came from the alley beside him, eyes darting to the darkness expecting to find a store worker grumbling while moving out the recycling. Instead he was met with an unoccupied alley, the dim light of the streetlamp barely making it the first few metres into the narrow space, but no shadow or outline of a person visible against the backlight of the far street. Sending a cursory glance around him Killer carefully stepped into the entryway, shoulders hunching as the rainfall struck the top of his head and began attempting to flatten his hair to his skull. 

Squinting to try and improve his vision he slowly scanned the knocked over boxes and empty crates by the large bin. The acidic smell of wet garbage buildup made his nose burn but he made sure to thoroughly survey the dark area. Call him soft hearted but if it was a cat or dog hiding amongst the empty food boxes he doubted the store workers would let it stay huddled out of the wet here, even if it was only temporary he’d happily offer his house for the poor creature if it didn’t shun his approach. It just felt wrong to leave an animal, to leave anyone, stuck out in this wet with no way of getting dry. But it didn’t seem like there was any sign of movement in the alley anymore. Perhaps the animal had moved on, probably to find somewhere dryer to curl up for the night. At least that’s what he hoped. 

Stuffing his hands deep into his coat pockets he couldn’t help but shake his head, he must of imagined it. He was tired and it was raining, a box probably just shifted under the weight of the water or something. Turning to head back on his way he barely made a full step before halting in his tracks. From the corner of his eye he could of sworn he saw one of the boxes raise a ways and then lower back down. 

It could be nothing…. He was tired… It was raining….  
Well it also couldn’t hurt to check. It wasn’t like he was going to get any wetter at this point. 

Making sure his steps were audible over the light drum of rain he made his way deeper into the alley, positioning himself in front of the boxes but so not as to cut off the far end of the path in case whatever was there decided to bolt. A cornered animal could attack him if it felt threatened, so best to leave them an escape option just in case. 

Crouching down to be as un-intimidating as possible he pushed the thick of his bangs back, the rain water slicking them in place so he could see more clearly. It looked just like the other piles of boxes around him but Killer could of sworn it moved. It even resembled the same manner his overly nervous neighbour checked movement on the street, a simple back and forth of their curtain - even if in this case it was a box. 

“Hello,” keeping his voice quiet he made sure his posture was loose, hands resting on his bent knees. “It’s alright you can come out. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

For a few beats there was nothing, just the quiet hush of rain falling around him and the stink of the bin further away. But then the box moved again, so he hadn’t imagined it, the same up down motion as if someone was peaking out from inside. That certainly wasn’t an animal, the box was upside down so it would have to be lifted…. Unless it was a monkey… But that just seemed a little far fetched. 

“Hello, are you okay?” The box simply lifted again at his question, this time staying tilted so a dark slit could be seen at the bottom. Whatever was in the box, monkey or human or other, was definitely watching him now. “It’s been raining for a long time huh, definitely some unpleasant weather we’re having. Is that box providing some shelter? You staying dry?” 

Tone as pleasant as he could make it he tried not to let the lack of immediate response get to him. Sure he felt a little crazy squatting in an alley in the dark talking to a cardboard box, but if he could spend three hours sitting on the side of the road with a cold hamburger to tempt a stray dog to be his friend he could persevere here. 

“It’s… okay…” Head turned to watch a passing car he nearly missed it, the quiet response seeming hesitant to be given. The voice though had his heart clenching and his resolve setting in stone to offer his help. It was young, a slight quiver whether from cold or fear he didn’t know, but those few words sounded so much like a desperate plea for help that he couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t try. 

“Is it better in your box or out here?” 

“…The box.” A little more of a sentence, the words no longer chopped, that was good it had a little smile forming on his face knowing that whoever was hiding at least was willing to talk to him. 

“It must be true huh, I’m not fairing too well out here in this weather. Feel a bit like a wet dog.” Giving his head a shake he let his soaked hair flop around a little like a dog would to shake itself dry, it didn’t do much in helping his predicament but nothing besides a towel at this point really would. His efforts did reward him another way, a tiny giggle coming from the dark, his friend seemed okay with them talking now which was good - hopefully they could get some answers and both of them out of the rain. 

“You’re silly, you can’t dry off like that.”

“Oh? Well darn I think you’re right about that. The only way to get dry will be to get out of the rain, but what about you? Do you have somewhere dry to get out of the rain?”

Alright so maybe some answers were more difficult than others, that was okay, he could be patient. 

“…Would you like me to call someone for you?”

Still silence, that was a little more worrying.

“… Do you have someone coming to get you??” Killer felt like his heart was trying to suffocate him, there was no way this child was out here on their own, there had to be someone… Anyone nearby that was coming for them, someone just in a bad situation that was roughing it with their kid. But not alone, not someone this young.

“… They told me not to come back.” A sniffle started before the box lid dropped back down, eyes staring directly at the bright green logo on front like it held the answers as they both processed the knowledge. Could the parents of been in trouble? Sending their kid away and telling them not to come back, perhaps because of a villain attack, to make sure they were safe away from the area at least. The thought that someone could just abandon a child in the street, and actually tell them they weren’t allowed back anymore was just despicable. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright… I’m going to approach you okay? We can leave the box on or take it off it’s your choice…. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable, alright?” Knees cracking as he rose he quietly cursed the seemingly too loud sound. Closing the distance between the box he shifted some of the empty packing to the side so he was directly in front of what appeared to be a little fort. Really just a jumble of varying sized boxes flipped over or on their sides with their flaps close enough that little fingers could pry them open and form tunnels. If he wasn’t so worried about the one who built it he’d probably be impressed with the creativity. 

Lifting his hand he gave a gentle knock to the box, listening to the quiet sniffling inside but receiving no other response he decided it would be alright to move the box himself. Raising it slowly he made sure that if he felt any sort of tug or resistance to stop, just incase the child really wasn’t alright with him being so close. 

Nothing stopped him. 

The box gave way to reveal a small boy, he probably only reached Killer’s knee when standing, with the messiest mop of blonde hair he’d ever seen. And one time he fell face first into the sand, it took days to get all of it out of his hair, this was even worse than that. Being mostly dry the slightly ripped and singed clothes on the little frame started absorbing the coming rain until what wet patch was caused from tears and what from the weather was no longer discernible. The inside of the upturned box had little spotted burn marks just like the boys long sleeve shirt, so the black lines must of been caused by something other than why his parents were leaving him. That definitely crossed house fire, villain attack, accident off his list. This dumping was intentional. 

“It’s okay, it’s alright.” Digging round in his inner pocket he fished out a handkerchief, offering it out to the boy with a soft as smile as he could manage. They’d need to figure out what to do, but that wouldn’t go very well if the kid was too teary to talk. 

Dirt stained fingers carefully took the cloth, little fists doing more work to wipe away the tears than the article, but it was the thought that counted he supposed. His handkerchief instead being crushed between little hands, a finger tracing where he’d stitched his initials on the corner. A shuddery breath escaping like the boy was pushing away the sadness before he looked up, lightly pink rimmed crimson eyes meeting curious azure. 

“K S?” The letters stuck a little, throat chocked up from trying to silence crying that must of so badly wanted to be turned into a full on wail of sorrow. Killer’s own throat felt remarkably dry considering all the water falling on him. 

“My initials… My name.” He didn’t know if a child out of school knew what initials were, hell he didn’t know all that much about children to begin with. Animals were so much easier. “I’m Killer Soldat.” Tiny invisible brows furrowed and the small face mimicked the incredulous look he’d been given by adults all too perfectly. 

“That’s a really stupid name.”

Blinking he couldn’t help but stare for a moment before snorting so hard he almost lost his balance, silent laughter shaking his shoulders as he nodded in agreement. Out of all the things that he’d heard about his name when introduced he’d never quiet heard that before - at least not to his face.

“Well nothing much I can do about that, besides it sort of grows on you after awhile. But what about you? What’s your name?” 

“Katsuki…. Bakugou Katsuki.” One hand released its death grip on the kerchief, thrusting forward as the owner looked off to the side like there was the most interesting thing in the world going on on the side of the trash bin. Humming softly in acknowledgement he gripped the small hand in a soft handshake, careful not to put to much grip in it so as not to hurt small fingers. It was kind of cute how much the boy was seeming to deny his polite behaviour. 

“It’s nice to meet you Katsuki.” He didn’t know of anyone named Bakugou in the immediate area, then again he didn’t really talk to all that many people outside of forced conversation at work, so it wasn’t really all that much help. “So… what do you want to do?”

Skeptical narrowed eyes turned back to him, he couldn’t tell if the kid was attempting to be intimidating with the glower or that was just his natural expression. Honestly he probably wouldn’t be surprised if it was, he’d be pretty untrustworthy of people if his own parents dumped him in the middle of town. Then again that would actually involve knowing his parents. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean it’s raining, it’s predicted to keep raining for the next week or so. As nice as your box fort is Katsuki you can’t stay all week in it, you could get sick. So we should figure out what to do… I’m not going to force you to go anywhere you don’t want to, but I also can’t just leave you here. W-“

“Why not? Mum and dad did. Why wouldn’t you?” Tiny flashes of light sparked at the kids side at the outburst, like someone sparking steel against flint. A quirk manifestation, something to do with light, maybe electric or fire, or hell sparkles, Killer couldn’t tell from just that tiny display and analysing a quirk was hardly what he was concentrating on here. Katsuki seemed intent on glaring him down instead of paying any attention to the little power display he accidentally let loose.

Though at the smell of burnt cloth both of them looked. 

A ring of black stretched from where the handkerchief was still clasped in the tight fist, a few wisps of smoke rising from it before dissipating in the rain. So the quirk must of been fire based, that was a shame, fire was volatile but it also explained the singed clothing and box inside. Killer didn’t even care all that much that his kerchief was essentially destroyed, he had plenty at home after all one less would hardly hurt him. Katsuki though…

Katsuki acted like he’d grabbed an electric fence, dropping the cloth and practically jumping back from it. Eyes wide like he’d committed the gravest of sins, a fresh sheen of tears creeping into the corner as the young boy pressed his back to the wall. 

“Sorry! I… I didn’t…” 

“It’s fine Katsuki, it’s just a piece of cloth. It was an accident. I’m more worried about your hand than it, you didn’t burn yourself did you?” Waving the apology away he reached out for the hand that had held the fabric. A bodily flinch making him pause before he gently took the clenched hand, slowly uncurling the fingers to inspect the palm. A little blackened brown smudge the only mark left on the skin, that easily wiped away beneath the gentle glide of his thumb no damage at all from the incident. 

Sighing he grinned up at the wide crimson eyes, surprise seeming to of stunned the kid silent from his stammered apology attempts. “Looks like you’re a-okay, that’s a relief. I was worried for a moment you might of hurt yourself.” 

“You were…. worried about me??? Why aren’t you worried about the….. that!” Looking down at the crumpled piece of fabric laying limp between them Killer didn’t really understand why that was such a big concern. Quirks were hard to control when they first manifested he knew that, he’d seen it happen plenty of times, little accidents where children were just playing around when one of them accidentally used a quirk. It wasn't a big deal. Especially since no one had been harmed.

“That? It’s just a simple piece of fabric.”

“But it!-“

“Doesn’t matter that it was burnt, it isn’t important it was a piece of cloth that can easily be replaced.” It was stated firmly but the shocked look on the young face made it seem like he’d just yelled the words. Fists trembling at his sides like a flight response was still thrumming through his skin, those cautious eyes so focused on him like any movement at all would have the boy running for the hills. What had happened to leave him like this? “You cannot be replaced, there's only one of you in this world and that makes you something special, something far more important than a simple cloth. Do you understand?”

No answer came in words, Katsuki seeming to of accepted his truth and the flight response he was so afraid the boy would take was redirected in a burst of energy to propel the boy forwards nearly sending him tumbling backwards as the lanky arms tried to hold round his chest. Face smushed into the shirt beneath his coat, a small circle of heat against the chill of the wet fabric, trembles wracking the form he would of missed if it wasn’t pressed so closely against his front. 

“Shut up you stupid idiot.” Came the chocked whimper, a juxtaposition between his aggressive words and desire to be held. It was kind of cute. 

“Of course.” Fingers carding through the thick spikes Killer gently rubbed soothing circles into the middle of his back, trying to calm the quaking sobs that wracked him. Strange to be sitting out in the rain forgiving a child over yelling at him for trying to ease their worry over an accident, for now he’d excuse the behaviour it was late in the evening well past any regular child’s bedtime and the poor boy had obviously been through some stressful events in his short life. Looking down at the ashy blonde hair knew he could not leave him here any longer, that this child deserved someone to take care of them, and to provide for them what was needed at such a vulnerable age. Even if the boy had managed so far on his own, for however long he had been in the streets, it was no longer necessary. 

With the quieting of the tears Killer let the boy pull back, wiping back the water from his fringe with little success, a soft smile tugging the corner of his mouth up as one small hand still held tight to his jacket. “What would you say to staying at my house tonight?”

Brow furrowed in contemplation the boy took some time in thinking over the offer.  
“Just for tonight?”

“Perhaps, if that is what you wish. We have both had enough of this rain to last the week I believe, and I’m not just going to leave you here… I doubt anywhere is even open at this point, so for now this is all that I can offer.” It would be wrong to mention he didn’t even know if there was any kind of orphanage or children’s home nearby he could take the boy to, and he doubted anyone wanted to be asked if they were okay with being taken to such a place. At least for tonight he could offer some dry clothes, a warm meal, and give up his bed for the child. 

“I… O-okay…” 

Gently Killer picked the boy up, holding him close to his chest as he straightened face turning up to the rain with a frown. It wouldn’t do to let him catch a cold, his clothes were already soaked enough that he feared keeping him out in the chill any longer could cause problems. Shifting round his grip he shrugged out of his coat, it would hopefully provide relatively decent protection, wrapping it around the curled form of the child. Half over his shoulder to keep it from slipping where it covered the boy. Crimson eyes raising from where they pressed against his shoulder in question. 

“Let’s get out of the rain then Katsuki.” Folding the lapel over the others head he let him bury himself into the meat of his shoulder, his own head bowed against the rain as he returned to the light of the street with his bundle. It was darker than when he was first walking, barely any of the street shops were open any more, the storefronts dark glass reflecting eerie movement with the rain. The night certainly brought about strange shadows, it would be nice to get out of it finally.  
At least it was only a few blocks to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Climbing the stairs was like facing a mountain, stomach gurgling in protest at the extended wait for its precious meal Killer could practically feel the strength giving in his muscles as energy ran thin. Katsuki’s grip on his shirt collar was still the near white knuckle clench that it had been when he’d first picked him up, though over the course of the journey he’d become a seeming dead weight in his arms. Possibly sleep had finally come to grant the boy peace for a moment, but with the jacket pulled high he couldn’t be sure, the rain had managed to soak both of them down to the bone so a little wet would hardly disturb the need to sleep if it had come. Killer merely hoped that his search for keys wouldn’t disturb the boy too much. 

Grateful he kept them in his pant pocket rather than his coat, long fingers managed to fish them out of the slightly too tight material. Almost time to buy a new pair of slacks it would seem, you could practically hear the seams distress at the extra mass within the pocket, hopefully it would be the last of his growth. A soft grumble coming from his passenger about being jostled but he didn’t seem too disturbed by the shift. 

Using his shoulder to nudge the door open Killer finally stepped into his home with a sigh. Shoes squishing wetly against the tiles of the entry way, a puddle of water already forming beneath him, a contrast to the thrum of rain finally muffled with the click of the door. Bundle at his shoulder shifting round as he nudged his removed shoes to the corner to hopefully dry, grimacing as he peeled moist sock from his feet. He'd leave them here to avoid getting mold growing on his dirty laundry.

Jacket slipping in his distraction giving a drowsy snooper a chance to take in the little entryway, not that there was much from besides cupboards and a wall. “Would you like to take your shoes off?”   
Receiving a nod he gently placed the boy down before the small step listening to the shriek of velcro, leaning out over the tiles to hang the soaked jacket in the section of storage dedicated to weather gear. Katsuki didn’t seem to be up for using words quiet yet, obviously still groggy from his short nap as he slumped over his lap struggling to get the little sneakers off. It didn’t seem like he was in need of assistance though, simply his brain trying to catch up with what his hands were doing. It gave him a moment to pull his hair up into a loose bun, strip of sapphire fabric holding it in place. 

Thoughts drifting over what was left in the fridge, probably some of that curry he made on Wednesday, he startled slightly when a small hand came to clutch at his pant leg. Hand moving before it could go through much thought to bury his fingers in the wet locks, some of the finer hair already beginning to dry and stick out at odd angles. 

“It’s alright Katsuki there’s no one else here, you need not be afraid.”

“I’m not afraid. That’s stupid! Don’t talk about stupid things.” Biting his lip to keep from chuckling he avoided pointing out that the others grip tightened when he tried to step forwards into the dim room beyond. Nearly having to shuffle to reach the end of the hall to allow the child to keep up. 

“It’s not stupid to be afraid of things, I was afraid of the dark at this place when I first got here too.”

“… Really?”

“Yeah, really.” 

Blindly flicking the switch round the dividing wall the overhead lights flickered on, eerie dark lumps and creeping shadows being chased to corners with the flood of warm golden light. Worn cushions draped by a creamy white throw on the couch looked so very inviting, even the faded grey blue rug looked like a comfortable spot to sit down to rest.   
First dry clothes, then something to eat before finally sleep. He simply had to keep going until then.

“There’s not really much to the place, what you see is kind of what you get here. Bathroom is through that door, should have some spare stuff that will do for tonight.” Katsuki had stepped round from behind his calf, gaze drifting across the compact space like he was judging its worthiness regardless that it was far larger than the little fortress of cardboard he’d built. Grip still tight in the fabric of his pants, Killer wasn’t going anywhere he wouldn't be able to be seen but if the white knuckle hold was any indication it was like if he took a step beyond the grip he’d simply vanish. 

“You don't have any carpet.” Head tilting to hear the soft exclamation better he gave a half hearted shrug, guiding his charge across to the bedroom.

“Wood floors are simple to clean,” unwinding his tie he shared a glance with the avid listener at his side; “it means we don't have to worry about trekking our wet footprints across it.” The honesty earned him a small lopsided smile, even if it didn't reach tired eyes. 

“Mum used to yell about getting the carpet dirty all the time. Maybe wood is better.”

“Exactly.” 

Crouching in front of the bedside Katsuki toddled after him, leaning in curiously as he opened the drawers within the bed base - the storage unit having become a lifesaver within the limited apartment space. Somewhere in amongst the bland single colour polos he had to wear for work, and the faded print of cheaply copied hero tees were a dwindling collection of too small shirts he’d simply forgotten about from before his growth spurt. Of course they’d still be too large on the child but hopefully it wouldn’t leave him swimming in fabric like any of his current shirts were likely to do.

“What’re you looking for?”  
“A shirt, its a pale colour.” Little hands began to help his search, lifting the folded shirts in the same manner he was but with just the slightest touch more care. Eventually a poke to his arm showed the shirt had successfully been located far at the bottom of a pile of rarely worn hero tees. 

“Well done,” holding the shirt up with a grin he tried to eye the sizes, it would be a little long and a little baggy - more nightgown than nightshirt - but it would do for the moment. It was dry and that’s what mattered most in this situation. Holding it round so Katsuki could inspect it he let the bright grin soften to a small smile, the critical way the boy judged everything was rather endearing. Deeming the shirt acceptable little arms gathered it close, making sure to hold it above the floor, crimson eyes stared expectantly at him. “Will you be alright getting dressed by yourself or would you like a hand?” 

“I’m not a baby I can put on myself.” Waving away the childish indignation Killer gathered his own sleep clothes, folding them to his chest they both simply stared each other down clutching at the dry clothes while attempting to keep them away from any saturated spots. His water logged mane was a lost cause for getting dry, but a towelling down certainly couldn’t slow the process down, until he ceased dripping every step being in a place more suited for water probably wouldn't be a bad idea and it would allow Katsuki a chance to change in private. 

“If you’re alright here I’ll just go change in the bathroom. I’ll be right next door I’m not going anywhere.” Reassurance and a small tussle to spiky locks seemed to help quell the immediate response of clinging to him, whatever anxiety was had about him possibly vanishing should he leave the others line of sight being sated enough to at least allow him to go to the other room to change.   
Whatever scar was left from being left behind was going to take more than a few soft words to mend he knew that.

Moving out of the room he made sure to leave the door partially ajar not wanting to cause any panic over having shut doors, he didn’t know what could cause distress to the other but it was something he wanted to avoid as much as possible - especially over tonight. 

It had never taken so long to change. A wet stain spread down the breadth of his back leaving a chill against the skin that had Killer involuntarily shivering with the draft from the apartment proper, he’d dry his hair once the child’s needs had been dealt with. His lopsided bun being returned to free flowing locks, the strip of fabric tied round his wrist once more. Tiredness was creeping up on him and he knew not ho long before he completely crashed. Hopefully at least after Katsuki had been put to bed.

Smiling at the oversized shirt draped round the small form Killer had to stifle his chuckle, little hands fisted in the folds trying to twist it this way and that. “It suits you.” The pale purple certainly stood out against the warm wheat gold of his hair, the softness of it all making those bright crimson eyes stand out all the more. 

“Sh-shut up.” Kneeling down in front of the tyke with a soft smile he unfolded the towel from his shoulder, letting him cross the last of the distance so he could reach the dripping hair. Ruffling it beneath the soft towel, barely needing to touch it for the water to start soaking the fabric. 

Humming he set to work, gently using the towel to soak up the rain, and carefully patting down small segments to make sure there was no chance of him going to bed with wet hair. It wouldn't do for him to catch a cold, neither of them could really afford to be under the weather. Would it even be possible to take the time off to recover? Sick leave wasn't something they discussed considering he’d yet to take a day off since he was hired, but that didn't mean he wouldn’t be covered for it. At least he hoped that that was something. Otherwise he'd be in a lot of trouble. 

With a jerk his head tilts to the side, biting his lip against a grunted, rushed expulsion of air it turned into a deep harumph. The hand twisted round the strand, tangling and untangling fingers as they stroked the reachable length of it. His plan to simply continue attempting to dry the soft fluff that made the others hair, short little spikes emerging to point off in random directions as it dried, while Katsuki did whatever he wished with his fascination of his own locks.  
“You’ve got the same hair.”

“Hm?"

“My hair... Your hair… Our hair is really similar.”

“It is, very similar.”

“But mine isn’t long like yours… Do you think it could grow that long?” Pausing Killer let the towel sink to round Katsuki’s neck, the boy having turned away after asking the question; however, not far enough to hide the dusting of pink creeping over his cheeks. 

“Long hair is a big responsibility." Partially true, regardless of keeping it healthy he grew it long because hair cuts at an actual salon was $20 he wasn’t willing to part with, not when it could go to something more useful to his general survival. “It also presents challenges that having short hair doesn’t, like keeping it out of the way while you’re doing things. But, if you wanted to grow your hair long then you could, it’s up to you Katsuki.” 

The pause while Katsuki mulled over this information gave him the chance to finish drying off his hair properly. It certainly was fluffy, adorably so, its short length letting it stick up every which way like a mini explosion of down. Running his fingers through the blonde locks he let the towel drop round the small shoulders, the fabric taking on the appearance of a scarf once more. 

“You want to know a secret? I like your hair, I think it suits you. I’m kind of jealous really, wish I could cut my hair that short and look as dashing as you.” The bright red burst across already softly pink cheeks until it looked like the sudden rush of blood to his head was going to cause Katsuki to faint. Ruffling the soft locks he rose from the crouch, chuckling at how adorable his charge was over small compliments like that but it didn’t surprise him - not really. 

A small hand gripped at his pant leg when he moved to head out to get some water for them before bed, plans for dinner forgotten in wake of the overwhelming exhaustion he was feeling.   
“Can I?… Please?” Holding the towel in front of him, crimson eyes focused on the far corner away from anything that was remotely Killer’s own gaze, avoiding any judgement. Killer could say no, get what they needed for bed and leave it at that - not form any connection between them that could lead to problems when he sought out someone to care for him. But, this was something that was building their trust, a trust that was fragile and necessary, it wasn’t like it would take long and it was such a small thing to do, so simple. 

“Of course.”

It wasn’t very coordinated and he needed to dip his head down so that the full length could be reached but to watch the furrowed brows of concentration, of the way little teeth flashed as Katsuki found just the right way to stand to reach where he needed to. It was worth it, and his hair even felt dryer following which was better than leaving it completely wet through the night. Killer wasn’t proud or anything, wasn’t warmed that his charge wanted to help him as much as he did him. 

“Would you like to braid it? I usually put it back for bed because its easier to keep it from getting tangled that way. Having someone else to give a hand would be nice.” 

“Braiding hair is for girls, stupid. I’m not a girl.” 

“No, you’re not.” Reaching back from where he was seated Killer snagged the handle of his hairbrush, the teeth more like that of a dog grooming brush than something for human hair. Slipping the hair-tie from where it was stored to round his wrist, thick cloth strip still damp but warmed from where it was pressed to his skin, he began the slow process of segmenting and brushing out the thick blonde locks.   
“Katsuki, braiding hair is just something that people learn when they have need for it. It doesn’t matter if they are a boy or a girl, if they have long hair they learn ways to pull it back so it doesn’t get in the way. Boys and girls can do the same things, it doesn’t matter what other people might say about it being for one or the other, people can do the same things as other people.”

“But m… people always said that some things were for only girls and some for only boys.” 

Shoulder lifting in a half shrug he tried not to let any emotion show, it wasn’t Katsuki’s fault over his parents upbringing, he was young and relied on them for guidance. It wouldn’t do to let him wander through life thinking that things had to follow a division that was unfair and no longer true, for now it would do to start small.   
Beginning to slowly weave the separated strands over each other he began the braid, going far slower and more carefully than he usually would - even bothering to tuck in the stray wisps that always attempted to escape. Until little fingers brushed against his own, moving with him as he made the braid until he they reached the end and they left again as he twisted the cloth strip round to hold it all in place. 

“Thank you Katsuki.” A lecture wouldn’t do much now, unless he wanted to cause both of them to be annoyed at each other for the rest of the evening, all he could do is hope that some of his advice would transfer over through showing and doing rather than just telling. If only they felt more comfortable with each other he would of offered reassurance through a hug, instead of just ruffling the others hair and standing once more. His regular tasks before bed already running through his mind; teeth, lock up, lights, water and bed.   
There was a spare toothbrush that he could give to the child, hopefully it wouldn’t be too cumbersome but it was all he had, and then he would willingly give up his bed for him to sleep comfortably in the larger space. Not that he particularly wanted the couch but he doubted Katsuki was willing to share with a stranger. Though it seemed the other was reticent to move from his side, trailing a step behind him like a lost little duckling. His path for the evening matched in steps, it was different from going through these so same same motions on his own, even if it was still just as quiet and peaceful. 

When they came to locking the front door, Katsuki stepped forward breaking the flow as Killer turned to walk back to the kitchen. Intent frown on his face he checked the lock he could reach, unlocking it then re-locking it before twisting the handle to make sure it was sealed properly. Blinking at the odd behaviour he made an inquisitive sound in the back of his throat. “Katsuki?”

“I…” Shuffling his feet the child scurried back to Killer’s side, hands back to fisting his shirt instead of clinging to Killer but the intention clear by how close he was standing that if he thought it was acceptable he’d be clinging tightly to wherever he could reach. Dropping down to eye level he let the questions drop from his mind, relaxing into an easy squat, connecting them with a hand resting on his head. 

“It’s okay, you wanted to make sure it was safe. Yeah?” A slow nod was his answer, but crimson still refused to meet azure. “Sometimes you just need to do something yourself to make sure its all done, I get that… Would you like to help check the kitchen window too?”

Peering past fluffy bangs he gave a single nod, seemingly comforted by Killer’s words enough to continue with the task. If Katsuki didn’t want to talk about why there had to be a ritual lockdown of the apartment Killer wasn’t going to press, for the moment anyway. Simply offer his help where needed, bundling the child into his arms to give some height so he could reach the window behind the sink and the lock latch there - not because they both sank into the contact like a soothing balm. 

“Keeping the apartment locked at night is smart. Did your mum and dad teach you that?”

“No… Mum said it was stupid. She didn’t lock the door at night or shut my door. But… There’s villains out there.”

“True there are villains, and locking the door against them is always a good piece of protection. There’s also heroes though, and they’re there to protect us from villains.”

“Really?”

“You can trust the heroes in our area to keep the villains away.” A small lie, so small, to offer comfort against a nightmare that was too true a reality, especially where they lived. 

With window locked and a glass of water each to sit on the bedside, a warm ball of fluff curled against his shoulder seemingly drifting on the call of sleep, the apartment was ready to turn in for the night. Trying to lay his charge down gave Killer a whole new problem, a tired hand weakly clutched at his shirt when he attempted to pull back after laying him among the nest of pillows he kept. 

“Stay.” It was quiet, so quiet a word, Killer knew he shouldn’t but there was no reason not to besides his own stubbornness. Sighing softly he climbed onto his usual space, adjusting the blanket so that they were both covered equally before switching the lamp off with a quiet click, plunging the room into that deep navy of night.   
Minutes ticking by in a still silence, the immediate darkness fading away under the power of far away light of street lamps, their faded electric glow leaving the room in a dim evening blue. The emptiness of it made clearer by the practical glow of the barren walls, at least there wasn’t any strangely cast shadows to frighten or hover ominously in the corners so hopefully there wouldn't be any cause for nightmares from that. Gaze casting round to the curled form on the other side of the bed, body hunched into a small a ball as possible, Killer withheld the sight that welled in him. Even if there was nothing to be afraid of in the empty space there was still fear. 

Rolling to his side he offered his hand on the blanket between them, something to ground in the darkness and hopefully let the child sleep easier. Tentatively a small hand crept out from beneath the darkness of the blanket, stilted in its approach until little fingers gently curled around his own, an audible sigh of relief following the huddled form stretching out to relax properly into the welcoming embrace of a comfortable bed.   
Smiling softly he gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze to the hand, stifling a chuckle at the responding squeeze. The two falling asleep side by side, linked by a pale human bond visible in the darkness of the night. 

Killer knew then that there was no way he was going to be able to pass off this responsibility. He was now a father by choice, and that bond was something even stronger than blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Bags seemingly formed a great sea of whitecaps spread before him over the pale blue of his carpet. Katsuki’s head occasionally appearing among them for a brief moment before diving back down in search of something buried within the assortment of new belongings. All of them having been mixed together over the two hour trudge through the busy district. Shopping was trying on a good day, today it had been a nightmare of parents with children off from school, business men and women, and a mixed bag of ages simply wandering with no true goal in mind. Neither of them were comfortable it seemed being out in crowds of that size, Killer was never one to be comfortable in those large groups with so many eyes, and Katsuki - well having a child was certainly a new experience. Katsuki had clung to him as closely as possible, either off his pant leg or with a near circulation cutting grip on his hand, never allowing him to wander far from his sight or reach. Even when given free run to choose what he wished in way of clothes or toys he still refused to stray far from Killer. 

They’d still managed to amass the current collection of necessary items, from child appropriate toothbrush to All Might themed socks, notebooks and pencils to a backpack to carry necessary things in once Killer had worked out the kindergarten deal at the local education facility. It all took a small chunk from his savings, one he’d renamed to ‘Schooling’ knowing every single penny he’d skrimped and saved over the years was going to be needed to make certain his charge would see the full extent of his education without having to work like Killer did. One of his greatest regrets was not completing his education, even after only two years out from middle school he wished there had been another way for him to live rather than ending it there and joining the work force. Katsuki would have a full education and need not worry about finances like Killer did.  
He could quietly mourn at a vigil later tonight of the passing of his motorbike fund.

With a triumphant cry Katsuki emerged from digging holding aloft a felt plush in blinding firetruck red, navy and the most sunflower gold he’d seen off something made for kids. A cartoonishly large grin and sky blue eyes stared at him unblinkingly from the plush of the number one hero, Katsuki’s own grin over successful location of the toy nearly as wide.   
“Oh what did you find?” Killer knew, he might not know much about the world of heroes but he truly would of been living under a rock to not know the great All Might. 

“The All Might!!!” Bounding over Katsuki scrabbled up beside Kill on the couch, presenting the plush forward for inspection. It seemed from the numerous collection of red and gold items that his new charge had a non too insignificant fascination with the great hero. 

“Oh the All Might, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Stupid, this isn’t the real All Might. The real All Might is big and… and…” Small hand circled round as the right word was sought from limited vocabulary.

“And out saving the world.” Kill offered, figuring it was a decent enough description of the larger than life hero, even if he couldn’t be certain that that was what the hero was doing considering he had no real knowledge of the agenda of heroes. There wasn’t really many heroes in their local area, of course there was an agency by the shopping district that was a small case one that worked closely with the police on more petty crimes but it wasn’t quiet the same as the agencies that faced villains with the flash of the press constantly on their heels. 

Small hands clasped the plush close, one carefully cradling it while the other reverently brushed through the cut out hair, nudging the floppy bangs this way and that. It wouldn’t do to let the young mind wander to questions of why, a hero was someone to look up to, to take some of the darkness from the night, even if they couldn’t come to the rescue of everyone.

“Alright then. A hero needs a villain to fight, no?”

“Yeah.” Katsuki perked up, shifting to the edge of the seat as Kill leant over the bags to rummage through them - certain that there was at least another toy that wasn’t a hero and could play stand in for a villain. Considering the number of bags there was few play things, Killer hadn’t really had much in the way of toys during his childhood so when exposed to purchasing some for Katsuki he was left feeling uncertain on what would be appropriate. Besides the plush and a stash of plastic army men they’d both agreed more on colouring books filled with hero pictures and tales of daring rescues then physical toys.

“Here we go, what about this little guy?” Removing the rubber duck in pitch black with cartoon devil horns and pitchfork painted on in vibrant red he gave it a teasing squeeze, the squawk of the squeaker slightly low in tone.

“Are you sure? He’s supposed to be for the bath though.”

“We don’t really have much of a bath here. So I don’t see why he couldn’t play with your other toys. Though first he needs a villain name, what do you think?”

“Lord Murder.” The duck was dubbed, before being placed on the kitchen table and surrounded by a stack of books to act as fortifications thus completing the dastardly lair of Lord Murder. The toy soldiers clustered in small groups outside the book walls to act as sentries, each platoon facing different directions to encourage some stealth skills for use against direct line of sight. Not that Katsuki would ever need to know how to creep around in the shadows out of the direct gaze of people, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Killer only knew that with the rising desire of nearly every young child to become heroes when they reached high school it couldn’t hurt to train some basic skills into his young ward; after all wasn’t play just another way to gain skills and fine motor control. Whether he did or did not learn anything from the exercise it didn’t really matter, as long as his charge crashed for an afternoon nap then it was a successful game. Not that Katsuki need know the dark side of such a fun little game, no that was secret adult business.


End file.
